zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Faudo
Faudo is a massive ancient living mamodo weapon and was one of the secondary antagonists and main focus during the Faudo Arc. Biography Faudo is a giant demonic creature made by an unknown wizard in the mamodo world (Makai in Japan). But because of it's destructive power, Faudo was sealed into a tower form and since then, guarded by a mamodo family. But during the current mamodo battle, a mamodo known as Riou was entrusted with Faudo's control device by his father and created the Faudo Cultist. Riou's control of Faudo Riou teleported Faudo with him to Earth in hopes of unlocking the seal in order to destroy Earth. But in order to do that, Riou needed (including himself) 12 mamodo teams that could use Dioga level spells and Zatch's Bao Zakeruga, and these mamodo were enlisted either by their own choice or to not lose their life from a curse. Zatch and his other companions ventured off to New Zealand to save Li-en (who was cursed), defeat Riou, and send Faudo back to the mamodo world. Though later on, the anti-Faudo cultists realized the only way to do this was for Faudo to be released. After Faudo's seal was removed, Riou then ordered it to destroy the anti-Faudo cultists, but was having difficulty doing so because of some tinkering to it's system Kiyo caused the day before. Besides that, the device to send Faudo back to the mamodo world required 90 minutes of charging to operate, so Kiyo tried to keep it from moving by sending it to the Kermadec Trench having no idea it could swim. Angered by the current events, Riou made Faudo's first target Japan, causing the anti-Faudo cultists to go back inside it. At the same time as this, Riou separated everyone so he could fight Kiyo and Zatch by himself, which led to Kiyo's death. But soon after this, Riou was sent back to the mamodo world and Faudo's control went into the hands of an unknown factor, Zeno. Zeno's takeover of Faudo Upon taking control of Faudo, Zeno upgraded it's defenses and unlocked what the Faudo cultists desired, the Godufa power that gave the Faudo cultists new power. But on the anti-Faudo cultists side, everyone stalled against the Faudo cultists until Kiyo was brought back to life with Faudo's technology. When this was completed, Zatch had gained new strength, 4 new spells, and Kiyo (like Dufort) received an "Answer Talker", an ability that allows the user to understand how any attack is applied and how to defend against it. This awakens whenever a human "dies and then returns to life". The 2 of them then went up to the main control room in order to fight Zeno and Dufort to save all of Japan! During this battle, Zeno revealed why he has a hatred towards Zatch. The reason being so is that Zatch was born with the King's Bao, and because of that, Zeno's little brother was put in the care of a mamodo woman. Although the mamodo woman was mean to him like a lot of other mamodo children, he had a bunch of friends and led a good life. This was really different from Zeno's life, in which he was forced to go through non-stop military training, education, big depression, and a fast growing evilness. It was a tough battle indeed, but Zatch was able to win with a powered up Bao Zakeruga. But although Zeno changed his ways afterwards, the control device shattered, meaning Faudo would continue on with destroying Japan. Final Confrontation With Faudo's course now being unable to stop, Zatch and Kiyo were forced to go out and hold back Faudo and save Japan by themselves! But before this, Zeno gave Zatch the power of his lightning as an additional boost and something to let bygones be bygones. With the combined power of the Bell's lightning and Zatch's heart with Kiyo's, they were able to hold off Faudo until it was sent back to the mamodo world with an ultimate Bao Zakeruga. Anime: In the anime, no mamodo recieved a Godufa upgrade because Zeno took control much later on. Also, Zeno didn't change his ways and purposely destroyed the device. Also, Bao never recieved new power, and it was used to destroy Faudo instead of just holding it off. Organ Guardians Some of Faudo's organs inside him were alive and could fight to defend Faudo's body from "bacteria": ' Poosophagus' Poosophagus is the guardian of Faudo's esophagus. It makes any passerby answer its riddles, giving the wrong answer will result in bein dropped into Faudo's stomach acid. When Faudo is revived, Poosophagus transforms and gains the ability to use several attacks. Poosophagus self-destructs in the manga in an attempt to kill Wonrei but remains in the anime.He also seems to be infatuated with Megumi. Small Intestine Drill ''' This is the drill that cleans things out of Faudo's intestines it is accompanied by a group of pressure sensitive spots in the floor when these spots are touched whiplike tentacles that secrete acid attack the intruder. Neither the drill nor the tentacles have been destroyed. '''Heart Warrior This strange imposing individual seems to control Faudo's heart by beating it with his clubs. Like Poosophagus, he transforms after Faudo is revived gaining an extra set of arms and several more tubes on his backs that pump Faudo liquid directly into his body. He burned Karudio's book and is destroyed by Arth in the manga and burned Cherish's book and is destroyed by Ted in the anime. Antibodies ''' A group of creatures from Faudo's insides created to destroy intruders. They can spit a potent acid-like substance at their enemies. There seems to be an infinite number of them. '''Degosumia Degosumia is a cerberus-like white blood cell mamodo sent to dispose of Zatch and his friends by Keith and almost immediately as it appear is was destroyed by Bari with one punch, although he was able to withstand one of Keith spells. He is descibe by Keith as stupid but absurdly strong. Poosophagus Series II Another version of Unko Tin Tin that appears to control some part Faudo's brain. List of Spells *Main Gun: Faudo shoots a huge blast of energy from his mouth. *Ten-Finger Gun: Lasers are fired from Faudo's fingertips. *Hole Gun: Blasts of energy are discharged from the holes in Faudo's armor. *Angle Sword: A massive sword that Faudo uses as a weapon. *High Speed Mode: Faudo can proplel himself at a high rate of speed by firing energy out of eight exhaust pipes. *Teleport: He can move instantaneously utilizing this technique, this is also the technique that move him from the mamodo world to the human world. *Godufa: Some of Faudo's power can be bestowed upon others by the one who controls Faudo. The individuals transform in appearance and their level of strength is intensified. Trivia *In the anime Faudo was destroyed, but in the manga he is sent back to the Makai. *After the tournament Gash tried to use Faudo to return to the human world.